


Names

by DeliveryHomo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveryHomo/pseuds/DeliveryHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little and fluffy drabble for Souyo Week 2014.  The prompt was "Future or family" and I chose both.</p><p>There's this idea going around in Souji's mind. And Yosuke knows it, he just does. But, for some reason or another, it doesn't seem like he'll be saying it soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a repost of a little thing I did for Souyo Week 2014. I posted it on tumblr but since it seems to be kind of popular, I corrected it and decided to post it here.
> 
> I'm sorry if there is any inaccuracy. I'm not entirely sure how some things work on Japan regarding families and marriages.

“What about Mari?”

“I don't know... How does Hanako sound?”

“Man, no! You want me to have war flashbacks every day!?”

Souji laughed softly, almost a whisper, and Yosuke replied with a deadly stare. There was a moment of silence, but then they both sighed at the same time. Their gazes met, and after a second of silence, they laughed harder than before.

Even though they had a very comfortable couch just behind them, they were sitting on the floor. The small table between them and the TV which they used to work and have dinner, was full of paper. They weren't just laying there at random, that was impossible with Souji around. After all, most of these papers were extremely important, and they couldn't just go on losing them, not when it had been so difficult to get them on the first place.

On top of the table and all the papers, there was a little box filled with small papers. Each of them containing a letter in hiragana, properly written by Souji's skillful hands. That whole thing about the box had been Yosuke's idea, but it didn't end too well, as the papers with “mi”, “yu” and “yo” threw outside the box implied. As it had happened so many times before with so many other ideas, they just gave up when they decided they weren't going to get much from it.

“We're not getting much progress done, are we...”

“Maybe we could ask the others for ideas...”

Yosuke shrugged “As long as we don't ask Ted... I don't want to think of the kind of names he'd like.”

Silence again. They had been trying any possible method – they even looked it up on the internet, although that part ended right away- but they always came back to square one. Or zero. They hadn't found one single name they liked yet. And they had been thinking about it for three days.

A small voice in his head told him they should had thought about it way before getting the papers, but there was a reason Yosuke hadn’t thought about it before.

Because he knew it. He knew there was a name Souji really, really wanted to suggest. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. And, to be honest, he always thought he would come out with that name right away. He had also noticed how Souji was trying his best to hold out to not say it. But that was probably just because they had been together for who-knows-how-many years now. Even the ever-stoic Souji became easy to read when you woke up next to him every day.

“We really should decide on one now... At least until we find something better.” The brunet sighed once again. “I mean, you wouldn't want to hear Chie and Yukiko's complains about how we shouldn't leave something like this wait for the last moment and–”

“What about Saki?”

Souji's voice made him stop at the middle of the sentence, eyes open wide. He turned his head to look at the silver-haired, who seemed only slightly hesitant about what he had just said. It wasn't until he blinked a few times that he realized his mouth had also dropped open.

“I-- ah... wha--” His mind was completely blank. “Did you just say--”

“I thought...” His partner's eyes looked down to the floor, avoiding his gaze. “I thought you'd like that.”

'Partner'. It was their nickname, like something only they knew about, something only they were allowed to say, and only when they were alone. There had been a time when they had used that term to introduce each other, but that had ended quickly. It felt like an excuse, like hiding the real nature of their relationship to stranger eyes.

Souji had been the one to stop using that term when talking to others about them, and instead begun using “boyfriend”. Much to Yosuke's embarrassment, at first. But then eventually he found himself admitting Souji was his boyfriend without freaking out or getting all red and nervous and caring about what anyone would think about it.

Then at some point, “boyfriend” became “fiance”. And then it became “husband”.

Although they weren't officially registered as husbands, for very obvious reasons, they felt like they were. All they needed was a ceremony in the Amagi Inn, two rings, and Teddie's best man speech that ended up in tears and a group hug.

They had thought about doing it officially, maybe having a ceremony in some foreign country, but they had never really talked it out. Either the timing wasn't right, or they just didn't have enough money. It didn't really matter, after all. They were married, and the only proof they needed was each other, their love, and the memories of that day in Inaba. Not some sheet of paper.

“I...” He had to remind himself how to breathe. That whole situation felt so strange, hearing that name – hearing Souji say that name, it made him feel a strange oppression on his chest. How many years had passed since the last time he had said Saki-senpai's name? And still, it made him feel uneasy.

So he left out a short laugh and shrugged, finally feeling able to breathe normally.

“Man, you really are full or surprises, aren't you.” He gently punched Souji's shoulder, but the other man only raised an eyebrow in response. “What? I really wasn't expecting you to say something like that.”

“I'll keep that in mind next time.” He sounded disappointed. Not exactly mad, but almost as id he'd been expecting a very different reaction from Yosuke.

And he knew that. He could read that much out of his expression, it wasn't the first time that had happened. “Look, I really wasn't expecting you to say that. Really. And I... kinda appreciate it. Honest. But there's no way that's happening.”

Souji's expression changed to somewhat puzzled, but also let out a bit of relief. That made Yosuke's smile grow bigger. The man who had been the 'Leader' so many years ago was still a kid in some way. “Really?”

“Come on!” He laughed yet again and shook his head. “First, it's not that good. Second, I don't think you think it's that good or that you even like it. And third, I don't want to imagine how she'd react if she knew we named our daughter after her.”

Finally, his partner's face relaxed. And then he smiled, one of those smiles that was more in the light of his eyes than the curve of his lips. “Yeah, now that you say it, it's not such a good idea.”

“Admitting it is the first step.” Yosuke replied with a light tone, patting Souji's head as if talking with a child. He smiled gently and went with it for a moment. Then he leaned down to join their lips on a soft kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, the kind they had when Souji went to work or when they didn't have the time – or the place to start a longer one. When their lips parted, his partner looked at him with a concerned expression and put a hand on his chin. “But now we're back to where we begun.”

Yosuke gazed at him and smiled. Oh, come on. They had been talking about this for days. He had been waiting for him to finally say it – after all, it's not like there was any reason for him to think Yosuke didn't like the idea. But days passed and he hadn't heard the least thing about it. Whatever reason his partner had to not say it, it didn't make any sense to him. It was just obvious to Yosuke's eyes that he was dying to suggest it.

“So...” He leaned to make his shoulder touch Souji's. “Nanako?”

Souji's blinking was almost audible. His hand left his chin, and he turned to look at Yosuke. “What about her?”

“Come on, you know what I mean.” He looked at him. Seriously, sometimes he didn't know if he liked to play dumb, or he was just incredibly dense for certain things. “You're dying to name her Nanako.”

Once again, the silver-haired man blinked. His expression was puzzled, but Yosuke could see a bit of happiness in the light of his eyes and the soft pink of his cheeks.

“I wanted to...” And suddenly he sounded embarrassed. The one who always held his hand in public, who had asked him to marry him, and not to mention the one who always did and said a lot when they were alone, was so embarrassed he couldn't even finish his sentence. “But you said we shouldn't name her as someone we know, so...”

Oh. Ooh. He got it now.

Yeah, it was true. He had said that they shouldn't name their daughter as someone they knew. But he didn't think Souji would take it that seriously. And that was because... somewhere deep inside, there was a part of him who still thought like a high school student. And his high school self didn't like the idea of someone being named Rise Seta, not one single bit.

“Oh, come on. I mean – yeah, I don't think naming her Chie or Yukiko would be a good thing. Can you imagine?” He laughed. The idea of any of the girls from the former Investigation Team reacting to the fact that their daughter was named after one of them was almost scary. Rise would definitely faint, or argue about why they hadn't thought about her name in the first place. Maybe Naoto would act like the adult they all were, but sadly the most responsible of the girls in the group didn't have exactly their idea of a girl's name. “But Nanako's different. I like it. And I know you love it.”

There was that, and also the idea of Nanako hearing the news about the baby's name sounded way more peaceful. Almost cute, even if she was no longer the little kid he had met back then. Somehow, it came a moment when she was almost like a little sister to him, too.

“Is that... really alright with you?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. How much of a kid could a grown-up possibly be? “I'm telling you. I practically got that from granted the moment we said we'd have a kid.”

He saw Souji's smile at the same time he felt the warm of his hand against his own. He smiled back and intertwined their fingers. Then, he felt his heart racing fast against his chest. “Thank you.” Ah, damn. Even after all these years they had been together, that damn smile, those eyes, and that damn voice, those small acts... They still drove him crazy and made him blush like the first time.

“Does that mean it's settled?” Much to his own disappointment, his voice sounded way too soft, almost a whisper. But it didn't seem to bother Souji one little bit, as he drew closer to him.

He didn't answer his question. Instead, he made their lips gently touch, and they stayed like that for a moment. Just when Yosuke was sure the other was going to open his mouth to deepen the kiss, he broke apart and whispered. “I love you.”

“You dumbass.” He smiled. And then he drew him close again, but this time he didn't let him go for a long time.


End file.
